1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cab tilting device that tilts a front of a cab of a commercial vehicle such as a truck to a vehicle body at a predetermined angle.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a cab provided for a driver to ride in a heavy-duty truck such as a baggage vehicle, or the like is mounted to be tilted to a vehicle body toward the front of a vehicle at a predetermined angle to allow various devices such as an engine or a transmission installed in the vehicle body below the cab to be maintained or checked.
The aforementioned conventional cab tilting device is divided into an electric hydraulic cab tilting device or mechanical cab tilting device, and the mechanical cab tilting device uses a torsion bar to generate tilting force of the cab.
That is, the conventional mechanical cab tilting device using the torsion bar includes a torsion bar that extends in a width direction of the vehicle rotatably mounted on the vehicle body, a tilting arm of which one end is connected to the torsion bar and the other end is connected to the cab to transfer twisting restoring force of the torsion bar to the cab, and a tilting stay of which one end is connected to the vehicle body and the other end is connected to the cab in order to selectively keep a state in which the cab is tilted toward the front of the vehicle at a predetermined angle.
In a cab tilting system by uniaxial twisting stiffness using one torsion bar in the conventional cab tilting device, when the cab is twisted to a front left side or a front right side to the vehicle body, twisting force which is laterally asymmetric is generated even in the torsion bar.
Further, a structure to mount the torsion bar on the vehicle body is complicated and a mounting structure is different depending on a cab type and a hinge cushion and the torsion bar for mounting the torsion bar on the vehicle body are integrated, and as a result, it is disadvantageous in ride comfort.
In addition, in the conventional cab tilting device, since the tilting stay is positioned on a front lower end of a vehicle by a structural reason, the cab is tilted toward the front of the vehicle and thereafter, a worker needs to perform a tilting stay work of the cab while bending his/her back, and as a result, the tilting stay work is inconvenient and a safety accident may occur.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.